


Edible Science

by grettama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua bermula dari sebuah video di Youtube yang Tony Stark lihat, dan hal itu membuatnya kecanduan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edible Science

Tony Stark bosan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Bahkan mengutak-atik armornya tak lagi membangkitkan gairahnya. Ia akan dengan sangat senang hati _mengerjakan_ Steve Rogers, suaminya tercinta, tapi sayangnya suaminya itu sedang ditugaskan di Swiss bersama Natasha Romanoff, jadi Tony benar-benar tak punya pekerjaan.

Bahkan membaca fanfiksi atau melihat-lihat fanart tentang Captain America dan Iron Man lewat akun Tumblr-nya pun tak sanggup mengurangi rasa bosannya.

“Mungkin Anda bisa mulai mempelajari berkas-berkas yang dikirim Nona Potts terkait perusahaan Anda, Tuan.”

Suara robotik JARVIS membuat Tony memutar bola matanya. “Aku tahu aku bosan, JARVIS. Tapi _yang benar saja_. Menurutmu kenapa aku pribadi mengangkat Pepper menjadi CEO-ku? Dan sebagai pengingat, JARVIS, namanya sekarang adalah Nyonya Hogan. Dia menikahi Happy beberapa bulan lalu.”

Mungkin kalau JARVIS bisa memiliki wajah, ia akan memperlihatkan senyum simpul. “Saya tahu, Tuan. Saya hanya mengira Anda lebih suka kalau saya tetap memanggilnya dengan nama gadisnya.”

Tony menghela napas. Ia _benar-benar bosan_. “Kapan Steve pulang katamu, JARVIS?”

“Kalau misinya berjalan lancar, Nona Romanoff memperkirakan mereka akan kembali ke New York sekitar lima hari lagi.”

“Lima hari, eh?” Tony membiarkan satu helaan napas lagi keluar dari bibirnya. “Kalau begitu bukakan Youtube untukku, JARVIS. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan video _viral_ yang menarik lagi, seperti kali terakhir gadis remaja itu membakar rambutnya hingga putus dengan alat pengeriting.”

* * *

 

“Woa,” adalah apa yang keluar dari mulut Tony sekitar dua jam kemudian. Iris gelapnya terpaku pada layar hologram yang ditampilkan JARVIS di tengah ruangan. “Bagaimana mungkin orang Jepang selalu memiliki hal-hal yang menarik? Tak heran Amerika begitu membosankan.”

Ia baru saja selesai menonton beberapa video—oke, _banyak_ video—tentang makanan-makanan ringan dari Jepang yang menurut orang-orang lain aneh, tapi bagi Tony itu adalah ide yang benar-benar brilian.

“Perpaduan antara sains dan makanan ringan? Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa bukan aku penemunya, JARVIS?” gumam Tony sembari membuka panel lain dari komputer hologramnya. “JARVIS, belikan aku semua permen itu sebanyak mungkin. Dan pastikan semua pesananku tiba di menara ini besok.”

* * *

 

Steve pulang dari misinya dalam keadaan luar biasa lelah. Misi mereka berhasil, tentu saja, tapi bekerja bersama Natasha berarti harus benar-benar fokus dan jarang istirahat sampai mereka menyelesaikan misinya. Dan yang Steve harapkan begitu ia mencapai Avengers Tower adalah; melihat Tony, mengharapkan pelukan yang sudah ia imajinasikan selama ia harus berada jauh dari Tony di Swiss, atau bahkan mungkin sebuah ciuman.

Namun harapannya sia-sia. Orang pertama yang dilihatnya begitu memasuki kediaman Avengers adalah Clint Barton, duduk di sofa dengan semangkuk besar berondong jagung, menonton serial televisi yang sudah  direkamnya untuk ditonton ulang waktu senggang.

“Oh, hai, Steve,” sapa Clint tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

“Er, kau melihat Tony, Clint?” tanya Steve.

“Entah. Mungkin sedang bersama Bruce di laboratorium.”

Tentu saja. Bruce Banner. Steve segera berbalik, dan ia cukup senang ketika ia langsung melihat Bruce keluar dari lift.

“Bruce!”

Bruce tersenyum canggung, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, tapi ia mendekati Steve dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tidak biasa. Steve tentu saja menangkap itu.

“Apa yang terjadi?” firasat buruk langsung menghantam Steve, seolah bahkan sebelum diberitahu pun ia tahu kalau ini adalah hal buruk, yang ada hubungannya dengan Tony.

“Mungkin kau mau melihat sendiri di bengkelnya,” sahut Bruce, seakan mengonfirmasi ketakutan Steve.

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Steve segera menghambur memasuki lift untuk mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud Bruce.

* * *

 

“Astaga,” celetuk Steve beberapa saat kemudian begitu ia memasuki bengkel.

Bengkel Tony biasanya memang selalu berantakan, tapi kali ini _lain_. Biasanya bengkelnya sedikit berbau hangus karena Tony selalu meledakkan percobaannya, tapi kali ini aroma manis permen memenuhi ruangan. Dan besi-besi rongsokan yang biasanya berserakan yang Steve tak begitu paham apa gunanya digantikan oleh bungkus-bungkus plastik dengan huruf-huruf Jepang—atau mungkin Cina—entahlah.

“Tony?” panggil Steve.

Steve menangkap sebuah pergerakan melalui sudut matanya dan ia melihat Tony muncul dari balik sebuah meja.

“Steve!” jawab pria jenius itu, disertai senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Steve membalas senyum itu, luar biasa lega melihat Tony lagi setelah berhari-hari, tapi ekspresi khawatir Bruce kembali membayang di wajahnya, mengingatkannya untuk apa ia berada di sini.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?” tanya Steve, berjalan mendekat ke arah Tony.

“Lihat!” ujarnya, menunjukkan sebuah wadah plastik putih di tangannya. “Aku menemukan hal yang menarik di internet. Keajaiban abad ini. Kau pasti menyukainya.”

Penasaran, Steve melihat apa yang sedang Tony kerjakan. Suaminya itu menuang sedikit air ke dalam wadah plastik yang rupanya terdiri dari dua kolom itu. Ia menuang air ke salah satu kolom dan membiarkan kolom lainnya tetap kosong. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah _sachet_ dan menuangkan isinya ke dalamnya. Bubuk yang jatuh ke dalam air mengubah airnya menjadi coklat, dan Tony mengaduknya untuk meratakannya.

“Apa itu, Tony?” tanya Steve.

Tony hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahnya, menyuruhnya diam sementara ia melanjutkan. Ia mengambil sebuah wadah plastik putih lain yang sepertinya merupakan potongan dari wadah plastik dua kolom yang sekarang salah satu kolomnya berisi air coklat. Tony menuang air lagi ke dalam potongan wadah plastik itu, menuang bubuk dari _sachet_ lain ke dalamnya, lalu mengaduknya. Segera saja isi dari wadah itu mengental dan berwarna kuning terang. Tony mengambil plastik kecil, melubangi ujungnya dengan tusuk gigi, dan memasukkan cairan kuning kental ke dalam plastik itu.

“Lihat ini, Steve. Ilmu pengetahuan yang luar biasa,” dan sembari mengucapkan itu, ia memegangi plastik kecil berlubang berisi cairan kuning kental di atas cairan coklat yang tadi dibuatnya, dan menuangkan cairan kuning kental ke atas cairan coklat melalui lubang di plastik kecilnya, seperti ketika ibu Steve menghiasi kue dengan krim manis.

Steve tadinya mengira cairan kuning kental akan larut ke dalam cairan coklat, tapi dugaannya salah. Kedua cairan itu sama sekali tidak menyatu. Alih-alih, cairan itu menggumpal dan tampak seperti helaian mi di dalam cairan coklat yang sekarang Steve sadari jadi mirip seperti kuahnya.

“Tony—“

“Ssh,” potong Tony, kemudian ia mengeluarkan dua _sachet_ lain. Salah satunya berisi hal yang mirip _marshmallow_ , satunya berisi butiran-butiran kecil warna-warni. Tony mengeluarkan _marshmallow_ dari bungkusnya, meratakannya, kemudian menuang butiran kecil warna-warni ke tengahnya sebelum menggulungnya dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah _dumpling_. Lalu dengan hati-hati meletakkan _dumpling_ putih itu ke dalam kolom kering di wadah pertama, bersisian dengan apa yang tampak seperti mi di dalam kuah coklat.

“Jadi, ini apa?” tanya Steve akhirnya.

“Ini,” jawab Tony sembari mengangkat wadah plastik kecilnya dengan bangga, “adalah kejeniusan dari negeri Sakura yang kuakui membuatku sangat terkesan.”

Steve mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih tidak terlalu paham.

Tony memutar bola matanya dan mengambil sebuah sebuah sumpit kecil, kemudian memakan ‘mi’ yang ada di wadah plastiknya. “Jelas kan? Ini adalah permen ramen. Ini permen, tapi terlihat seperti ramen. Aku melihatnya di Youtube dan ini sangat menarik dan enak jadi aku membeli banyak.”

Pemahaman menyapu otak Steve dan ia memandang berkeliling bengkel Tony sekali lagi. Sekarang ia tahu hal-hal apa yang berserakan di bengkel Tony dan aroma manis yang melingkupinya.

“Kau mau kubuatkan satu? Kau benar-benar harus mencobanya, Steve.”

Steve hendak tersenyum geli dan mengiyakan tapi kemudian sebuah hal lain melintas di otaknya. “Tony, berapa banyak permen ramen ini yang kau beli?”

Tony mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Aku masih punya beberapa kardus lagi di sudut sana.”

Steve terdiam. Dan kalau dilihat dari semua bungkus permen ramen yang berserakan…, “Jangan bilang selama aku pergi kau _hanya_ makan permen itu?”

Tony menghabiskan permen ramen yang ada di tangannya, menghindari tatapan tajam Captain America. “Eh, tidak juga kok, aku juga makan hal-hal lain juga….”

Steve menyipitkan matanya. “Seperti apa misalnya?”

“Seperti, eh, seperti—“

“JARVIS?” potong Steve.

“Anda benar, Tuan Rogers. Selama empat hari belakangan, Tuan Stark tidak meninggalkan bengkel dan bersikeras melanjutkan _percobaannya_.”

Tony mengumpat keras dan mengancam akan mengubah protokol JARVIS, tapi ia tak sempat menyelesaikan ancaman kosongnya karena Steve sudah menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya keluar bengkel.

“Ikut aku. Aku akan membuatkan roti isi untukmu,” ujar Steve, sambil menghela napas panjang.

“Oh, ayolah, Steeeebe~, tidak ada yang salah dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang bisa dimakan!”

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by watching this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsiO8XcPo-o and many other how-to-make-weird-japan's-candies videos, and then I remember how Tony would love it because he loves both science and snacks.
> 
> I agree with edible science is awesome.


End file.
